


The Sana Effect

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I can't believe I did this, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Sana suggests a movie night, but it seems as if the film is not the only one that’s about to reach its climax.





	The Sana Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthemyoui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/gifts).



> This is the first time I'm writing anything like this, and... wow, I still can't believe I did this.
> 
> ... Enjoy.

It is definitely not easy for nine girls to be around each other all the damn time. They all see each other twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, be it at work or when they all go back to their dorm or to some hotel right after. One would think that they would be absolutely sick of each other by now, and yet here they are, spending the last hours of their rare free day together to watch a horror flick as per Sana’s suggestion and despite Dahyun’s protests.

 

It’s only fitting since it’s Halloween, but Nayeon’s opinion towards watching Shutter is neutral, somewhere between that of Sana, who _loves_ those types of films no matter the occasion, and that of Dahyun, who simply _despises_ scary movies no matter the occasion. On one hand, Nayeon would rather watch a cheesy movie instead, but on the other, she’s just thankful to have this chance to bond with the other members without any directors, managers, or camera men breathing down their necks.

 

The same goes for the others too, it seems, because when Nayeon enters the living room, she sees everything is already set up, with the coffee table and the sofas are pushed against the walls to make room in the middle for mattresses where all the eight girls are huddled up on.

 

“Oi, Nayeon, hurry up and get here so we can start,” Jeongyeon calls out, waving the remote control in her hand before sitting beside Momo and grabbing a chip from the full bowl on Momo’s lap.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to _not_ watch this movie,” Dahyun comments, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before she buries her face in Tzuyu’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, and can you please turn the lights off?” Jihyo requests politely in contrast to Jeongyeon and adds a quick “thank you” when Nayeon slightly changes her route to go towards the light switches and does as Jihyo asks, leaving the room illuminated with nothing but the light from the television.

 

As Nayeon walks towards her friends, Sana opens her arms and says, “Nayeonie, come here and share a blanket with me!”

 

Regardless of whether that was a command or a mere offer, Nayeon complies, nodding towards Sana’s direction before walking to the farthest corner where Sana is sitting. As soon as she’s within reach, Sana pulls her in, making Nayeon sit between her legs before wrapping her huge comforter around the two of them, and okay, she only meant to sit beside the girl, but Nayeon lets her anyway.

 

She’s fully accustomed to Sana’s relentless need for skinship, what with all of the unsolicited hugs and random kisses Sana gives not only to Nayeon but to any girl within her vicinity. Still, Nayeon, being a touchy person herself, certainly doesn’t mind it when Sana clings to her like her life depended on it.

 

Besides, there’s something about Sana that lets her get away with absolutely anything, or so Nayeon would like to believe. After all, there must be a reason why Nayeon secretly likes it when Sana offhandedly blurts out a flirtatious comment out of nowhere or when Sana leans on her when they're beside each other or when Sana smiles at her like the world revolves around her or even when Sana is not even doing anything and is simply _there_.

 

There has got to be a reason—an _entirely platonic_ explanation—for all of it, so Nayeon simply blames her fondness for Sana on something she calls _“the Sana effect.”_ It’s only a theory, and not a well-supported one at that, but Nayeon believes that this _phenomenon_ is experienced not only by herself but also by any other person who is both blessed and cursed to have Sana in their life.

 

It’s an extremely vague concept, but it helps Nayeon sleep peacefully at night.

 

It is also what keeps her from overthinking their most intimate situations including this current one, so when Sana wraps her arms around Nayeon’s torso to pull her even closer, Nayeon just leans back and tries to make herself comfortable. She easily succeeds in doing so, that is until Sana buries her face in Nayeon’s neck in the middle of the movie.

 

At first, she stays unfazed, but then minutes pass with Sana keeping her head down, and Nayeon is afraid that Sana is missing some really good scenes. Nayeon gently nudges Sana, making the girl lift her head to meet Nayeon’s questioning gaze.

 

“I’m scared,” Sana whispers.

 

“What?” Nayeon replies just as quietly, her voice laced with a little bit (read: _a lot_ ) of doubt. “Wasn’t this _your_ idea?”

 

“Yes, but it was a _bad_ idea,” Sana claims even if Nayeon is totally sure that Sana has never gotten scared of any horror film.

 

There’s a first time for everything, though, Nayeon guesses, so she shrugs, turns her attention back to the movie, and lets Sana place her face back onto her neck.

 

Nayeon finds it hard to focus on the film when Sana is nuzzling against her neck, and she doesn’t know if she should be thankful or regretful about wearing a ponytail which leaves her neck exposed, but it’s fine. It’s not like she’s going to get flustered about feeling Sana’s breath against her skin or anything.

 

She only starts to lose her state of ease when she feels Sana start peppering slow, light kisses across her neck, and okay, _what the hell is happening?_

 

For a while, Nayeon stays motionless, her brain being too busy processing what’s currently transpiring, but then Sana hits a sensitive spot just behind Nayeon’s left ear, making Nayeon let out an audible gasp.

 

Thankfully, no one heard it above the chorus of louder gasps from the seven other girls—actually, _six_ , since nothing scares Tzuyu, so she’s the only one who doesn’t react that much—because of a jump scare. Well, no one heard it _except Sana_ because her lips move to hover over Nayeon’s ear and breathe a soft _“shh.”_

 

It’s safe to say that Nayeon is slightly embarrassed at this point, so she removes her hair tie, letting her hair fall freely to cover her neck. Fortunately, Sana does leave Nayeon alone after that, and goes back to _actually_ watching the movie.

 

Nayeon does that, too, but it seems as if Sana has no intention of giving her a full minute of peace because Sana starts playing with the hem of Nayeon’s shirt before she carefully slides one of her hands into Nayeon’s top. It’s a tough struggle, an almost hopeless one at that, but Nayeon still keeps her eyes on the screen and pretends like nothing unusual is happening under the blanket she is currently wrapped in. Whatever she’s watching isn’t exactly registering in her mind, however, because Sana is gently stroking Nayeon’s abdomen, and Nayeon _fucking_ shivers.

 

Little by little, the hand under Nayeon’s shirt goes higher and higher, and her breath becomes shallower and shallower. Sana only stops when her fingers are already trailing under Nayeon’s bra, and _seriously, what the hell is this?_

 

If it were another person, Nayeon definitely would have done something by now to stop this _freaking harassment_. Sure, Nayeon likes to be adventurous every once in a while, and this situation is very much _thrilling_ to say the least, but there is a right place and a right time for _touching_ your friend _,_ and it’s definitely not in the middle of the living room floor when your seven other friends are mere inches away from you.

 

Still, for some reason, she feels completely powerless. It’s the Sana effect, she reminds herself. It’s not that she’s attracted to her friend and it's not like she's actually enjoying this or anything.

 

 _It’s just the freaking Sana effect,_ Nayeon tells herself, as she does nothing to stop Sana’s wandering hands.

 

And so, with no one stopping her, Sana continues tracing the outline of Nayeon’s bra, occasionally swiping her fingers between the fabric and Nayeon’s bare skin. Nayeon bites her lip, because she knows that if she doesn’t, she’s going to freaking scream—

 

“AHHH!”

 

The collective shrieks from the other girls, again excluding Tzuyu, startles Nayeon, bringing her back to reality. Apparently, it startled Sana, too, because Nayeon felt her slightly jump against her back, and suddenly the hand under her shirt is gone.

 

For a minute there, Nayeon has already forgotten where she is. It takes her a lot longer than a moment to reconnect with her surroundings, and it seems as if the movie has reached its climax, and Dahyun is low-key sobbing from fear and cries, “Guys, I can’t do this anymore!”

 

 _Same_ , Nayeon mentally agrees, and boy, does she feel like dying.

 

At least, it can’t get any worse than _that,_ Nayeon reassures herself, but then Sana slides her hand back inside her shirt while the other one is suddenly on one of her legs, and okay, maybe she shouldn’t have spoken too soon.

 

Sure, it is unarguably _partly_ Nayeon’s fault for wearing loose shorts instead of pajama bottoms, but _Jesus Christ_ , why can’t Sana just let Nayeon live?

 

She doesn’t know where Sana gets the courage to let her right hand trail from Nayeon’s knee down to her thigh, not even stopping when she reaches the edge of Nayeon’s shorts. Sana only stops going further when her fingers are almost _there_ , and when she starts to draw random patterns all over the inside of Nayeon’s thigh, Nayeon forgets how to fucking breathe.

 

 _What is air again?_ Nayeon asks herself, and okay, _now_ , it really can’t get any worse.

 

Right?

 

_Wrong._

 

Sana proves that Nayeon is _absolutely wrong_ because as she caresses the other girl’s thigh, Nayeon feels a slight movement from behind her until she realizes that— _shit—_ Sana is lightly grinding against her fucking ass.

 

Good _fucking_ heavens.

 

Nayeon reaches the point where she just accepts that this is how she’s going to die, but then she hears Sana give the tiniest whimper against her ear, and Nayeon fucking _loses it_.

 

It’s completely involuntary, how Nayeon’s eyes close, how her heart constricts, how her insides twist and burn, and—

 

“Unnie,” a voice on Nayeon’s left suddenly breaks her extremely sensual trance, making her open her eyes suddenly to find Mina giving her a very concerned look. “Are you okay? You look… frozen.”

 

“What, is she scared?” Chaeyoung asks, making everyone else turn their heads towards Nayeon, too. “The scary part is over, though, right?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s sweating,” Mina observes, wiping some of the moisture off of Nayeon’s forehead with her hand, but Nayeon moves away from her touch.

 

“I’m fine,” Nayeon manages to choke out, albeit very unconvincingly, making the other girls look at her even more suspiciously, so she clears her throat and repeats with more conviction, “I’m _fine.”_ For good measure, she adds, _“_ I’m good, I swear. Let’s just _finish this_ , please,” she asks, gesturing towards the television.

 

Luckily for Nayeon, her friends actually find the film interesting and so they turn their gazes away from her and back to the screen where the story is finally reaching its conclusion. She lets out a sigh of relief, but that feeling quickly goes away she senses Sana’s body mildly shaking against her back.

 

She turns her head to see that Sana is silently chuckling, covering her mouth with the same hand that she was using to feel her friend up just a mere second ago, and it makes Nayeon so, _so_ mad. She almost died in shame, and Sana had the audacity to laugh about it despite being the direct cause of it.

 

As if that’s not enough, Sana quietly teases her with, “We should definitely _finish this_ , huh?”

 

Just as softly but a lot more harshly, Nayeon replies while glaring, “Screw you.”

 

“Sure, if that’s what you want,” Sana counters and briefly suggests, “Later?”

 

Nayeon feels her chest tighten in disbelief and in anger and in sexual frustration and arousal and _wait, what?_

 

One part of her brain blames the Sana effect while the other half questions, _Really? We’re still on that?_

 

She groans.

 

_Screw this._

 

“Later,” Nayeon agrees, grabbing both of Sana’s hands with her own, intertwining their fingers and securing Sana’s arms around her stomach to make sure Sana won't try anything else. Well, at least, not until _later._

 

The credits haven’t even started rolling, and they're not even _there_ yet, but Nayeon feels like she’s already royally _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but seriously, when will Sana and Nayeon admit their blatant crushes on each other in real life? Or maybe they have already done that. Only God Jihyo knows.
> 
> … Alright, bye.


End file.
